User interfaces (UI) are often designed to meets high standards and/or legal obligations in regards to accessibility, globalization, performance, security, geopolitical sensitivity, and browser interoperability. In addition, elements of a UI, which may include web controls and entire web pages, are required to look and behave consistently across a large number of computers of a network.
UI elements may be hosted and served centrally by a common resource server. On the other hand, UI elements may be hosted independently by each computer. And when UI elements are hosted independently by each computer, the UI elements need to be redistributed to each independent computer as updates become available.